


All times, if necessary

by BiuBiux



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Crush, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiux/pseuds/BiuBiux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his second time in Juvie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All times, if necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for give a shot to this story, hope you enjoy and give some feedback.

It was his second time in Juvie, the first was almost a year ago, but his dad came the day after and get him out of there. This time though Iggy came to bring his dad message • _"If you're going to get in more trouble, you need to learn to not get caught"_ and so they gave him 6 months for beat some old man that was saying shit to his sister.

He was one month to turn sixteen and his Dad, his brothers and Mandy were going to go to a camping and now all that he would have for birthday were probably a fight with some fat kid that sold drugs outside high school.

_He felt like shit._

***

So it started, the life in fucking Juvie, boring as hell, he didn’t get along with his cell mates, there were his age and too nervous, too stupid.

They laughed at his jokes and seemed to like him at first, but then when he didn’t find his freaking _Spiderman Comic book_ (the only one he brought with him) and threatened to kill them, there were very scared to even look at him. (And the fucking Comic book was below his bed).

And he somehow, even with his short age and shorter height quickly gained a bad reputation.

But honestly? _Fuck yeah! Fear everyone!_

***

Like a prediction the day of his birthday he got into a fight. A silly fight over a silly _Jell-o_ . It was his fucking birthday so when were lunch time he talk nicely with the cooking lady and told her about it and she gave him two pots of green sweet Jell-o. And when he happily get on the table, an Afro-American 2 meters tall came to his _'They gave you two'_ and took one and ate in his face.

So he _naturally_ gave him a little smile, stood up and threw himself against the other boy. The fight was really fair and kind of a good way to get all the frustration.

"It's my fuckin' birthday asshole! And know your nose break will be my fuckin' present" But he didn't catch up to break his nose. Two policemen came to separate them.

***

The night he came to the showers at night, there were other three men there talking so he showered in silence in the last sprinkler. They started talking about the fight in lunch time and Mickey looked at them angry, one of them looked at him and smiled and Mickey turn to the other side quickly.

"See ya at the game, 11, we're playing shirtless"

"Yeah bro, be careful with little angry man" and the three of them laughed at the fucking nickname that Mickey hoped was just a thing of that day.

When they were left alone, the smiley guy and him, the other guy started walking towards Mickey.

"What the fuck man?!" He felt uncomfortable and the other guy was too close now, getting wet from his sprinkler.

"So today is your birthday?"

He turned a little by the other side "Yeah, and the worst in my life so I just wanna ended"

The guy laughed "Well, you deserved some present, right? Leave me give it to you"

And then there was a hand _(not his hand, definitely not his hand)_ in his penis and he felt scared.

"What the..!"

"Shh..." He shut him up "If you make much noise someone will come, enjoy your birthday _dude_ "

And he felt scared, and confused, and so fucking good. He looked at the guy, taller than him, with brown large hair, white with a few freckles and a hard dick. _Jesus Christ! Now what? He should touch him too? He should ask? Just wait?_

He waited and then he came with a soft moan.

"Nice! wash yourself and go to sleep little angry man" He cleaned his hand in the stream and go to the exit of the bathroom "Happy Birthday"

Mickey stayed there for a minute and then did what he was told.

***

Next day Mickey felt very anxious, because _honestly_ ? He didn't thought about it before. About the enjoying guys touching his dick. He didn't have so many friends and he didn't remember wanted to touch one of his baseball mates’ dicks. But then again he didn't remember feeling a lot about girls. He didn't do a lot though. Once he invited Karen Jackson out and she gave him a blowjob and when he finished and he asked at what time he could pick her, she said _"With you? Not thanks"_ and made a disgusted face and run away. And then there was this girl, Sandy, whom he lent her a pencil for the math exam and then she started giving him those weird looks and smiles.

He was nervous and felt that panic that whoever that see him would guess about last night, and after a little thinking he decided to go to the field to saw the basketball game at 11.

And there he was, Mickey didn't know his name and he saw him play. He was a good player, bad direction but good force and he seemed to didn’t care about fair playing,

His team won and they celebrated and at some point he looked at Mickey quickly and then again to his team.

***

Another three days happened and then the guy came to his cell.

“Hey little angry man”

“Mickey” he said angry and a bit nervous, just a bit “My name is Mickey, you got it?”

“Adam” and he smiled “So Mickey” and his name sounds weird in that voice, maybe they should return to _‘Little Angry Man’_ “Wanna practice? Saw you in the last game so you can help me get my technique better”

And he’s not used to flirting or that shit, but he is sure this is something like that “Yeah, sure”

And they practice a little, Mickey is not use to play (he prefers baseball and football) but he’s in good shape and his height helped him to run easily from Adam.

And then Adam gave him a blowjob in the balls and sporting stuff Stock , and when Mickey felt insecure about return him the favor, Adam say “It’s ok dude, use your hand” and so he did it.

They returned to the cells and Mickey slept quickly and fine.

***

_So it started_ and Mickey felt great... like all these years, and the puberty and his brothers talking about the chicks they fucked and now he had this.

It wasn’t the same, of course. No way in hell this was something he would swank of. He remembered how his Dad almost beat to dead his uncle for being a fag (and how that turned into his mother leaving them at the end, scared and hurt). But he felt great. Adam was nice, he even got him in his basketball team, and they give eachother hand and blow jobs almost every day.

One day, after they gave each other the hand Mickey get his face closer to Adam, and he pushed him away and laughed.

“What the hell man? Don’t be such a _fag_ ! We’re not kissing”

Mickey obviously got defensive “I don’t want to kiss ya, I thought you wanna so…”

“Stop that _faggot_ … I think you are getting infatuated by me” And he look so arrogant, the bastard “Maybe it’s the moment to stop”

_What?! No!_

“Whatever man… don’t be such a pussy about the kiss, I didn’t kiss you at all!”

“Yep, definitely infatuated... don’t get nervous little Mickey. I’ll help you to find another dick to suck”

_Seriously, what the fuck with this man_ “No, thanks”

“And after you try someone new, we can try something new”

“…”

So he accepted.

***

Adam told him of this guy like five cell left to his own. He told him what to tell him to proved him, he told him ‘That look!’ to flirt with him and other advices.

Mickey got angry and told him a lot to fuck off, but he did everything the way he told him and by next week he had Toby Anders mouth in his dick.

After, Toby kissed him and he interrupted the kiss “Don’t be such a _fag_ man!” and get out of the reading room little cellar.

***

Adam didn’t talk to him for another week and he didn’t want to look that pressing, and he didn’t want either to repeat with Toby. So he waited, hoping that the other fucker Adam was fucking now didn’t do better than him. He wanted to try new things (and he wanted to try them with Adam).

And Adam returned to his cell, the day he completed four months of his sentence.

***

That night they went to the sports objects Stock and Adam get one of the mats in the floor.

“So Mickey, have you fucked someone, ever?” and Mickey blushed “Surely no guys, but a girl” He tough about lying, but after a minute he shook his head “Ok, you see… I fucked both but between pussy and dick, I’ve always preferred dick” He smiled at him “So… you wanna try?”

_And yes, Mickey wanted to try, really want to, but now? Right now? Not a good idea, not a…_

“You can fuck me, I’ll guide you. And I’ll do something to you, to see if you wanna get fucked, all right?”

_Fuck yeah!_

“Ok”

They both smiled and Adam got from his pocket a condom and a little plastic bottle.

“First and second thing you have to learn little Mickey: There’s no party without balloons” and he thrown the condom at him “and the second most valuable thing to exchange in Juvie, after cigarettes, is lube”

***

They did it. Mickey was tense and horny and Adam get angrier than with the basketball games, and there were a lot of instructions and it was very wearing, ride and get in the good angle. But they both came and Adam was happy.

***

Sometimes Adam told him to wait and then he put one and then two fingers in his ass and moved them, and then another and it felt _fine_ .

But nothing felt as fine as when Adam gave him the best kiss ever: _the black kiss._

And then he fucked him.

***

First he didn’t feel so secure that being fucked was what he wanted, but after a few repeats it was so freaking clear to him that he love that, and when he came to the terms that he really didn’t care to switch positions because he had his favorite, shit happened.

Not to him, to Toby. And maybe that made it worst.

He came later to the yard and there were 5 guys beating Toby, who was in the floor screaming and trying to protect his face.

He didn’t hit him, but he didn’t help either, it wasn’t his style. But then he heard it.

“That’s for being a fuckin’ faggot” and “We don’t want queers here”

He started sweating and get out of there.

***

“Be cool man, it’s different” Adam told him when he arrived at his cell “He’s a total fag”

Mickey laughed and looked at him “And we are..?”

“We like to fuck each other, but we’re not a pair of fuckin’ queers”

“Nice that you think that way man, but if those fuckers!..”

“They won’t do anything to us” Adam said smiling “Because you are the little angry shit who almost bit to death a dude over an extra dessert, and I’m the one who make deals with the swine… Toby didn’t even try to defend himself. We’re gonna be fine, right?”

The thing about Adam was that if Mickey tried to understand him, he met _big holes_ in his reasoning. _Big freaking black holes that eat galaxies._

And that make the perspective of real world more terrifying.

***

After that, things got fine again, talking, fucking, playing. He was feeling too god for someone that was deprived of his freedom.

***

Then came the last day in Juvie of Adam and Mickey went to his cell to say goodbye.

"So, you gotta number? I don't know... so when I came off of Juvie we could..."

"Don't be such a fag dude" Adam laughed "And besides I'm not planning on stay long here, I gotta friend for business in Philadelphia"

Mickey felt kind of embarrassed, _what he was thinking?_ "That's cool man"

"Yeah, it's great" Then he looked at him for a moment and sit in the bed "Look, it's not that hard. If you find something that you like you can keep doing it, it's easy to know when they want the same, look.." and he started telling him ways of finding others who like sleeping with other men, there were kind of silly advices, and Mickey thought that not that _viable_ . The this "But you know men, there are this very queer that actually fuck girls, and these very macho" and he pointed at him "that say no thanks to pussy, so you gotta be smart"

"So basically, _whatever_ "

"You will know. The important thing is to get laid the way you like to get laid" And he smile, stand up and get closer to the door "Goodbye kiddo"

Mickey said goodbye and when he got out of the cell Adam turn at him.

"And one more advice" He said at the time he throw him a pack of cigarretes, a bottle of lube and a snickers bar "Lie all the time that's necessary, lie to your family, lie to your wife, it doesn't matter, but never lie to yourself"

He turned again to the exit. And that was the last time Mickey ever saw him.

***

Three weeks later he get out of Juvie. He tried in that time to find someone, not that he really needed it, but to know if he really notice what people like the same as him.

He almost found someone, but when the time came to get a hand at him, he just didn't feel so into it.

And then _the real world again_ , with a lot of places, and a lot of men, a lot of possibilities. He was willing to try.

But then the next day in the afternoon Mandy came home crying and saying that one fuckin’ _Ian Gallagher_ did her nasty things and he felt the blood get hot in his face.

He could get laid later; right now he and his brothers were going to kill that bastard.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my version of Mickey first crush and first times. Any comments are welcome! :)


End file.
